Dingus
is the 8th episode of Season 3, the 98th episode overall of Clarence and also the 4th episode as the part of the "Clarence's Stormy Sleepover". Synopsis Belson and Mr. Reese team up to find Miss Baker during the power outage. Plot The episode begins at Aberdale Elementary School, Mr. Reese and Belson are seen in the punishment room. Mr. Reese says that no one can escape him, but Belson jokes and mocks him, in that, there is a blackout, so Reese decides to go to the gym. In the hallways they find Camden and Hershey, and together they arrive at the gym door, where they meet Miss Shoop. She says she is in charge of the security program, and she makes them pass. But Reese decides to go find Miss Baker because, according to him, she is missing, and she goes with Belson, so Shoop calls them Dingus & McNobrain. To begin his "search", Belson suggests going home, but Mr. Reese confesses that Ms. Baker has never invited him, but Belson gets his address. The scene changes to the car, as Reese can not handle, Belson takes control of the car and begins to collide with everything. Already in the house of Miss Baker, Belson and Reese begin to investigate, both think that the place was a robbery. Belson finds a message saying that Miss was going to move to California, Reese asks if she found something, but Belson denies it and asks her to leave because "it's too late". Reese refuses, and blackmails Belson. He gets upset, and shows him the message from Ms. Baker, at first Reese does not understand, but Nelson makes him come to his senses in an offensive way. Reese cries and laments, Belson tries to comfort him, but Reese insists that Baker moved to California, and they decide to go in search of Miss Shoop, to have more fuel and get to California. The scene changes, and you see Mary, Jeff and Chad looking for Clarence in Rough Riders, but they can not find it. The storm gets worse, and the tracks begin to flood. The scene changes again, this time in the gym. The 3 arrive asking for Clarence, but nobody has seen it. Belson and Reese discover that Miss Shoop knew that Baker was moving to California, Reese claims her, and Shoop confesses that he sent them to look for her because he wanted to train in the gym alone. Belson confesses that she helped Shoop to change that she removed all his records about his arrests. The radio starts to sound, and Miss Shoop's voice is heard asking for help, Mr. Reese tries to pick up the radio, but Shoop takes it away. After a "fight", and pursuit manages to catch Shoop, and get the radio. Belson and Mr. Reese go in search of Miss Baker and other trapped people, and so the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Belson *Mr. Reese Supporting Characters *Ms. Shoop Minor Characters *Ms. Baker (pictured; audio only) *Hershey *Camden *Mary *Jeff *Percy *Clarence (mentioned) *Dustin *Chelsea *Candice (Badger) *Guyler *Darlie Gallery Transcript Clips/Videos Cartoon Network - Clarence Stormy Sleepover Promo Reference es:Zoquete y McDescerebrado pt-br:Zé Mané e Tio Caduco pl:Urwis i McGłupoł ru: fr:Dingus et San-Servo Category:Season 3 Category:Miniseries Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Reese Category:Episodes focusing on Belson